O que eu sinto por você
by Kasumi-chan
Summary: Harry Potter parece estar apaixonado por Hermione Granger. Será que ela também esta?Ou será que ela ainda gosta de outra pessoa? *Read & Review*


**A/N:** Podem me chamar de louca,mas eu não apoio H+H! Mas fics de H+H são muito mais divertidas de se escrever,tem mais sentido,entendem? Eu acho que não. Mas tem uma coisa,nem tudo é o que parece! E nem tudo vai _acabar_ como parece. Por isso estejam preparados para o pior...ou melhor?

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não pertence. Ele é © a J.K. Rowling e ninguém mais! Exatamente, essa fic é ilegal! XD Uhuuu! Minha fic é ilegal. Ahn...não ILEGAL...é mais pra... NÃO OFICIAL!

**Spoilers:** Todos os livros. Por isso cuidado!

**Couples:** Harry+Hermione, Ron+Hermione, Harry+Ginny, Hermione+Draco, Ron+Lavender, Ron+Parvati, Ron+Padma, Harry+Parvati, Hermione+Krum... você terá que descobrir você mesmo(a)! ^_- Muahahaha! Eu sou muito má.

* * *

**O que eu sinto por você  
**_O troco pra quem achava meus capítulos "pequenos demais"_

Harry Potter não precisou acordar cedo aquele dia com os gritos de Tia Petúnia. Ele tinha passado a noite sem dormir, pensando no dia anterior quando tinha acabo de voltar de Hogwarts. Mas não era nada ligado a Lord Voldemort, ele tentava até evitar pensar sobre o assunto. Isso não lhe traria nada de bom,só mais uma coisa com o que se preocupar.  
O que tinha tirado sua noite de sono era Hermione Granger.Isso mesmo,Hermione... a garota que sempre tinha sido amiga de Harry des do primeiro ano. Mas agora parecia que ela estava sugerindo algo mais...ou ele estaria somente pensando besteiras? Essa foi a pergunta noturna daquele dia.  
Harry se virou para o outro lado da janela,pensativo. Ele tinha os olhos vazios, parecia não olhar para nada material, estava sozinho com seus pensamentos.  
Era triste re-lembrar os bons tempos. A primeira luta contra Voldemort, no segundo ano quando Hermione tinha virado meio gato meio menina, e no terceiro ano quando os dois salvaram Sirius de receber o beijo do Dementador. Eram lembranças feliz mas que, naquele momento, estavam causando muita confusão para Harry.  
Ele parecia estar se apaixonando por Hermione por um simples beijo que ela havia lhe dado. Seria possível um beijo fazer tanta coisa? Harry não tinha certeza. Mas uma das coisas que mais o preocupava era Ron Weasley, seu outro amigo.  
Era óbvio demais que ele gostava de Hermione. No começo Harry não havia percebido, mas depois do Baile de Inverno tudo tinah ficado claro para ele, apesar de não ter se aprofundado muito no assunto. Preferia que eles se resolvessem.  
Mas o que Ron diria se ele chegasse e disse: "Oh!Ron!Sabia que eu _acho _que estou apaixonado pela Hermione?" Ele tinha certeza que Ron ia tentar faze-lo mudar de idéia,discretamente. Porém a confusão não tinha chegado lá, já que Harry nem tinha certeza se gostava de Hermione.  
Ele olhou pela janela. O sol já estava aparecendo e os primeiros raios acertavam seu rosto perfeitamente. Harry sorriu, apesar de tudo. O amanhacer o confortava, não tinha certeza porque, mas sentia-se calmo, inspirado para pensar em coisas. Mas essa era uma hora que ele nem podia pensar em ficar parado, pois Tia Petúnia já batia em sua porta aos berros.

-Levante-se!Vamos! - A tia gritou batendo com violência na porta.  
-Ah...hora de encarar mais um dia. - Harry disse em voz baixa.

* * *

Harry tinha terminado o almoço naquele instante. Não era bem um _almoço_, a comida que ele recebia não podia ser chamada de _almoço_. Ele levou o prato e o os talheres para a pia e lavou-os rapidamente, quando o telefone tocou. Ele deixou os pratos molhados na pia, mas a tia resmungou um pouco e apontou a pia para ele. Harry teve que voltar para secar os pratos.

- Alô?Harry Potter? - Harry gelou ao ouvir a voz da tia dizendo seu nome. Ele secou rápido o prato e ficou escutando. -Não tem ninguém aqui com esse nome. Tchau.

Harry já sabia o que vinha agora. E estava certo, percebeu isso quando a tia entrou furiosa na cozinha, só faltava sair fogo pela sua boca. Harry deu um sorriso inocente.

-Como você pode dar nosso telefone pra seus _amiguinhos_?!  
-Denovo não!Petúnia,temos que mudar nosso número ou essa peste vai ficar passando para todos nosso telefone! - gritou Tio Válter que, até o momento, estava calado bebendo seu café em paz.  
-Sirius disse que eu podia dar o telefone pra quem eu quisesse. - Harry ameaçou, com um sorriso maligno. - Vocês querem falar com ele?

Os dois não responderam. Só continuaram a fazer o que estavam fazendo antes da confusão. O primo de Harry, Duda, ficou olhando com cara de bobo para eles, aparentemente com muita raiva.  
Harry não se importou. Simplesmente foi embora para a sala. Quando ele passou pelo telefone ele lembrou-se de um detalhe: a bina. A casa dos tios guardava os números de quem havia ligado. O que ele tinha que fazer era pegar o telefone da pessoa e ligar para ela.  
E foi o que Harry fez. Ele decorou o telefone e foi correndo escada a cima até o quarto de Duda, onde tinha um telefone sem fio funcionando que Duda _nunca_ usava. Ele só tinha aquela linha a parte por...ter.  
Harry correu para o seu quarto e começou a apertar os números certos. Ele chamou uma vez, duas, três, até que...

-Alô?- perguntou uma voz feminina do outro lado da linha.  
-Quem é?- Harry perguntou, o coração batendo rápido de impaciêcia.  
-Hermione Granger. Quem fala?  
-Mione!Aqui é o Harry! Você me ligou,não foi?  
-Harry!Que bom que é você!- Hermione exclamou surpresa. Harry pode ouvir a respiração dela do outro lado da linha, ela era muito alta e rápida como se ela tivesse acabado de correr numa pista de corridas.- Eu tentei enrrolar sua tia,mas eu vejo que não deu certo.  
-Você...enganando gente?Não é algo que você faz com frequência, Mione.  
-Mas deixei pra lá. - Hermione disse,mudando de assuntou. - O que eu queria falar é que...bem... todo ano nós vamos para a Toca. Por que dessa vez você, Ron e a Gina não vem passar uns dias _aqui_ em casa?

Harry não respondeu, ficou pensando um instante. Ele teria coragem de ir na casa de quem ele parecia gostar mais do que só como amiga? Essa seria a chance de saber se seus sentimentos eram verdadeiros ou eram só uma bobagem que ele estava criando em sua cabeça.

-Ron e Gina vem. E quanto a você,Harry? Meus pais podem ir te buscar de carro mesmo, já que eles são trouxas.  
-Por mim tudo bem. Se for tudo normal eu acho que meus tios podem até deixar. - Harry fez uma pausa,e continuou num tom mais acelerado- Se bem que eu não quero saber a opinião deles! Eu iriei de qualquer jeito.  
-Ótimo! - Hermione respondeu alegre. - Então te vejo em uma semana. Vamos te buscar as dez da manhã na frente da casa.... hum... segunda-feira de manhã esta bom pra você?  
-Por mim tudo bem. - Harry disse. - Nos vemos segunda.  
-Tá! Até segunda, Harry! Um beijo,tchau!

Harry nem respondeu, só desligou o telefone. Ela tinha dito "um beijo"? Isso estava se tornando mais confuso cada dia que se passava. E o que Ron diria se ele confirmasse seus sentimentos? Isso dará uma bela de uma confusão.

* * *

Harry deixou os dias passarem, sem comentar nada com os tios. E quando chegou segunda feira de manhã faltando dez minutos para Hermione e os pais chegarem, Harry foi falar com eles de mala pronta.

-Uma amiga de H...da escola... vem me buscar para passar o resto das férias na casa dela. - os tios olharam para ele com os olhos arregalados de surpresa, começando a ficar morrendo de raiva.  
-Seu mole...- Tio Válter começou,mas Harry o interrompeu.  
-Sirius deixou.  
-Vá e só volte em um ano. - Tio Válter respondeu, resmungando.

Harry foi para a porta da frente com seu malão com um ar triunfante. E dez minutos depois não deu outra. O carro dos Granger parou na frente da casa. Era um carro azul escuro com a placa "HER - 1980" e os vidros escuros, o que fazia impossível ver o que tinha dentro do carro.  
Hermione saiu da porta traseira do carro, sorrindo e acenando para ele. Harry sentiu um frio na barriga repentindo mas começou a andar na direção do carro.

-Oi Harry!! Vamos indo! - Ela disse, feliz como nunca estivera na vida.

Harry entrou pela porta traseira do carro e foi para o banco que ficava atrás do banco do passageiro da frente. (Nota: Lá se dirige do lado direito, não esquerdo.) Hermione entrou logo em seguida, sentando-se ao lado dele, ainda sorrindo. Aquilo fez Harry ficar um pouco desconfortável. Hermione nunca sorria daquele jeito se não fosse por um bom motivo.

-Bom dia,Harry! Eu sou Gregory Granger, o pai de Hermione! - o homem que estava dirigindo disse, com a cara meio fechada.  
-Pai... você esta tãããão sério. - Hermione comentou.  
-Não é _nada_, minha _filhinha_. - O Sr.Granger respondeu.

No fundo Harry sabia que o "nada" era ele. Geralmente pais de filhas que começavam a se "relacionar" com garotos ficavam meio assim. Devia ser mesmo difícil ver suas _amadas_ filhas com outros _garotos_ que não fossem _eles_. (Nota: Horray ao _itálico_!)  
O resto correu normalmente. Hermione tentava puxar conversa com Harry, que conversava com ela mas meio envergonhado. Essa coisa de passar de amigo para "garoto que gosta dela" podia ser algo muito estranho. Nunca mais poderia conversar como antes. Seria uma coisa mais fechada. Mas ele teria que aceitar aquilo, se é que ele realmente gostava dela.

* * *

Depois de uns 15 minutos eles chegaram a casa de Hermione. Ela tinha os muros altos de de pedra, e um portão preto e alto na frente. A casa era toda bege e tinha 3 andares. No primeiro tinha sala, cozinha, sala de jantar e a escada para o segundo andar. Nele haviam 3 quartos e dois banheiros. No teto do corredor que dava para esses quatros e banheiros tinha uma corda que, ao ser puxada, liberava uma escada para o sótão.  
Eles pararam na garagem que, obviamente, ficava num espaço separado logo do lado da casa. Harry saiu olhando toda a casa com cuidado. Tinha que admitir que era enorme e muito chique. Hermione percebeu que ele estava meio desconfortável com tudo aquilo e foi acompanha-lo.

-Ron e Gina já chegaram,sabia? Eles estão alí na sala. Vi pela janela. Vamos lá falar com eles e depois eu te mostro o seu quarto.  
-É bom mostrar bem pra ele não se confundir...- resmungou o Sr.Granger,batendo a porta do carro com violência.  
-O que foi,papai?- Hermione perguntou.   
-Nada querida!- Ele respondeu num ar todo alegre e, quando a filha virou-se, fechou a cara denovo.

Quando Harry e Hermione entraram na sala encontraram Ron e Gina grudados na frente da TV, apertando os botões sem parar. A mãe de Hermione estava parada um pouco mais atrás deles em pé de braços cruzados. Ela não parecia muito feliz.

-Hermione, eles vão quebrar nossa TV!- A Sr.Granger exclamou.  
-O que ouve, Jenny?- perguntou o Sra. Granger entrando na sala.  
-Essas crianças vão destruir nossa TV!!- Repetiu a Sra. Granger  
-Ohhh!Essa _eclesticidade_ é muito interessante. Bem que papai me falou.- Ron comentou se levantando.  
-Pois é...- concordou Gina, apertando o botão de desligar e se levantando. Saiu um pouco de fumaça da TV e a Sra. Granger correu pra TV.  
-Tinhamos ela a menos de 2 meses!!

Hermione fez sinal para todos subirem as escadas, e foi o que os quatro fizeram. Eles subiram até o terceiro andar e viraram a direita no quarto de hóspedes.

-Ron!Eu não te avisei pra não mexer na TV?Viu como a minha mãe ficou uma fera?Que coisa!-Hermione comentou irritada.  
-Calma,Mione...-Harry disse,defendendo Ron.- Eles não conhecem televisão.  
-Mas eu avisei!Ah, eu avisei!  
-Deixa isso pra lá!Eles compram uma nova. -Gina disse, sentando na cama que tinha as coisas de Ron aos pés.  
-Você e Harry estão certos. -Ela suspirou- Vou deixar isso pra lá.

Ron respirou aliviado por um instante e apontou para uma cama do lado da parede.

-Harry,aquela alí é a sua! Esta é a minha. Gina e Hermione estão no quarto alí da frente. -Ron explicou.  
-Isso _eu_ que devia dizer, Ron! -Hermione disse.- Essa é _minha_ casa, não sua!  
-Ah é?! Pois eu vou te dizer uma coisa Hermione...

Hermione e Ron ficaram discutindo e Gina foi até Harry. Ela deu umas risadinhas e sorriu para Harry. Ele sentiu um frio na barriga um pouco mais forte, como o de quando Hermione sorriu para ele ao sair do carro horas atrás.

-Eles não são um casal adorável? -Gina comentou.  
-Você acha que eles...eles se amam? -Harry perguntou,tímido.  
-Com toda a certeza... -ela fez uma pausa depois da resposta e viu Harry olhar para os dois preoucupados.- Por que esta me perguntando isso,Harry?  
-Por nada, Gina. Eu só...eu só... -as palavras não vinham até ele.  
-Harry, você por acaso esta gostando da Hermione? -Gina perguntou com um olhar preocupado.  
-Não tenho certeza,Gina.  
-Bem, uma hora ou outra você vai saber. E se você tiver certeza que gosta dela, tente pelo menos não magoar o Ron. Tá bem? - Ela finalizou, indo na direção dos dois para tentar parar a briga.

* * *

A tarde passou voando para Harry, Ron, Hermione e Gina. Eles tinha passado quase o tempo todo arrumando as coisas que tinham na mala. E teve ainda um tempinho para Hermione verificar as tarefas de Ron e Harry. Nenhum dos dois tinha tocado nelas, e isso criou uma enorme confusão. Hermione começou a discutir com eles e dizer como as tarefas eram importantes. E Gina, pra variar, ficou observando e rindo da situação. Ela era do tipo de pessoa que observava, e não do tipo que vai participar das coisas.  
Logo às sete da noite a Sra.Granger chamou-os para jantar. Todos desceram correndo,estavam morrendo de fome. Eles se sentaram na mesa da sala de jantar e se deliciaram. A comida da Sra.Granger era muito boa: frango, arroz, molho madeira e vários tipos de salada. A sobremesa foi de matar... um bolo de chocolate delicioso! Até Ron e Gina que tinham uma mãe que cozinhava super bem amaram o jantar.

-A sua comida estava ótima.Obrigada. -Harry agradeceu educadamente.  
-Que amorizinho,Harry! -respondeu a Sra.Granger. Todos iam se levantando e indo para os quartos pegar as coisas para o banho. Quando Hermione passou perto da mãe, ela murmurou no ouvido da filha.- É esse?

Hermione lançou-lhe um olhar realmente ameaçador e continuou andando. A Sra.Granger parecia satisfeita com o olhar, pois ela simplesmente sorriu.  
Na hora de preparar-se para dormir tiveram que fazer uma sequência para o uso dos banheiros.Ron ia no 'banheiro 1' e Hermione no 'banheiro 2'. Harry e Gina iriam somente no 'segundo turno'. Os dois entraram e Harry ficou conversando com Gina no quarto de hóspedes. Ele estava deitado em sua cama, olhando para o teto. Enquanto Gina estava sentada no chão encostada na parede perto da porta.

-Gina, sobre aquela coisa de eu gostar da Hermione... você acha realmente que ela gosta do Ron?  
-Harry, até você sabe disso. Não tem como discutir o assunto, entende? E se você realmente gostar dela não vai se importar se ela gosta do Ron ou do Krum...ou de quem for! Você simplesmente vai gostar dela. Entendeu?  
-Eu sei,Gina! Mas parece que eu gosto dela... já que eu me enrrolo todo para falar com ela. Eu fico sem saber o que dizer, não é como a amizade de antes quando eu podia conversar com ela.

Gina não respondeu,parecendo pensar em algo para explicar aquele fato. Ela ouviu a voz de Hermione a chamando e avisando que o banheiro estava vago. Ela se levantou e começou a sair do quarto. Mas ela parou derrepente, virou-se para Harry e respondeu:

-Amar alguém não quer dizer que você vai perder a amizade que tinha antes. As vezes vocês até se tornam mais amigos que nunca. -ela fez uma pausa, e continuou.- O amor é estranho, não é?

Gina sorriu novamente para ele, dando aquela sensação estranha na barriga, e foi embora para tomar banho. Logo Hermione apareceu na porta.

-Harry, eu acho que o Ron esta quase saindo. Pode já ir la na porta. Tá?  
-Tu-tudo bem! -ele respondeu,gaguejando.

* * *

Exatamente às dez horas Harry estava deitado na sua cama, pensando na mesma coisa que o atormentou quase o dia todo. Seria possível ele gostar de Hermione e ela dele? Isso já estava enchendo o saco.  
A casa estava dominada pelo silêncio. Harry se levantou da cama e começou a descer as escadas para tomar água na cozinha. Na hora que ele estava passando pela janela da frente da casa, Harry viu um vulto passar pela janela. Ele foi até a porta e abriu. Estava destrancada.  
Harry foi até o jardim e olhou para os lados. Ninguém. Devia ter sido só algum bichinho.

-Harry? -uma voz perguntou as costas de Harry. Ele gelou, se virando rápido.  
-Mione?! O que você estava fazendo aqui?  
-Estava pensando. Eu gosto da noite. -ela respondeu.- E quanto a _você_? Gosta da noite também,é?  
-Na verdade eu estava indo tomar água. Eu prefiro o nascer do Sol. -respondeu Harry.  
-Harry...bem, era exatamente com um amigo que eu precisava falar agora. Pode ser você?  
-C-claro! -ele respondeu,bobo.

Hermione sentou na grama do jardim, e Harry fez o mesmo. Ela olhou para o céu e sorriu.

-Eu gosto da noite. Me relaxa até quando estou num péssimo humor. -Hermione riu delicadamente e continuou.- Harry, algo errado? Você parece nervoso.  
-É que... Hermione... eu... -Agora Harry tinha certeza que gostava dela. Estava gaguejando e num lugar romântico. Esta era a hora de contar para Hermione que ele gostava dela,mas...- NADA ERRADO!  
-Tudo bem, não precisa gritar. Agora, eu sei que você não é a pessoa mais indicada pra eu perguntar esse tipo de coisa... mas você acha que o Ron...o Ron... ele...ele... gosta de mim?

Era como se tudo que Harry tivesse imaginado de desmontasse de uma vez só. Hermione não gostava dele, e sim de Ron. E o piro de tudo era que Harry sabia que Ron também gostava dela. O que ele podia fazer era ajudar os dois e não colocar suas "loucuras românticas" no caminho. Parecia que ele teria que voltar a ter sua quedinha irritante por Cho, a garota mais "fácil" de Hogwarts, segundo Ron.

-Eu acho que gosta sim,Hermione. -Harry respondeu, se levantando.- Boa noite.  
-Harry! Espera aí! -Hermione chamou-o. Harry se virou para ela antes de ir embora.- Obrigada.  
-Denada. -ele respondeu tristemente.

* * *

No outro dia de manhã Harry acordou cedo, antes que _quase_ a casa toda. Ele foi até o corredor e deu de cara com Gina. Ela estava séria, não sorria nem chorava.

-Você encontrou a resposta,Harry? -ela perguntou mais séria ainda.  
-Sim. Eu não gosto dela, e muito menos ela de mim. Ela e Ron vão ficar bem juntos.  
-É bom saber disso. -ela disse,sorrindo.- Você não parece muito feliz, Harry. Não pode ficar assim! Ela não era a pessoa certa para você e pronto. Hahaha...  
-O que é tão engraçado? Eu não vejo graça nisso.  
-Homens e mulheres não são tão diferentes afinal. A sua situação foi típica de uma garota apaixonada por um garoto.  
-Você esta me chamando de...gay,é?  
-NÃO!!! -ela corrigiu rapidamente.- Só estou dizendo que... Harry? O que você estava fazendo?  
-Você vai pagar!

Harry começou a correr atrás de Gina. Ela saiu correndo escada abaixo, mas foi encurralada na sala. Harry avançou até ela, Gina pedindo desculpas. Ele a jogou no sofá e pulou em cima dela.

-Desculpa!Desculpa!  
-Não desculpo coisa nenhuma! -ele respondeu, fazendo cócegas nela.  
-Haha!Descul...Ha!Pa!!!!

Harry parou derrepente e Gina olhou para ele. Ela sorriu, corando de leve, e Harry também. Ele a soltou e foi embora na direção da cozinha. Era verdade o que Gina tinha dito, o amor era realmente muito estranho.

**Fim**

* * *

**A/N:** Acaba aqui meu fic! Gostou? Odiou? Deixe seu review! Ele será muito importante para mim... não quero que meu trabalho todo seja ignorado. Se bem que não é uma das melhores fics que você já viu, certo?  
Enfim... é isso. Obrigada por ler tudo até aqui (se é que você leu).

**~Invader Saz~**


End file.
